


By The Window

by stellunars



Series: Haikyuu x Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Songfic, fluff kayaknya, tapi katanya sedih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellunars/pseuds/stellunars
Summary: Ribuan kilometer jarak di antara mereka dapat menghasilkan puluhan ribu pesan singkat terkumpul selama 5 tahun terakhir. Kurang dari 5 cm jarak di antara mereka, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu kata yang terucap dari mulut?Apakah sesulit itu melepas rindu?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu x Blue Neighbourhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	By The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Furudate Haruichi  
> This fiction is based on "SUBURBIA" by Troye Sivan.  
> Listening to the song while reading this is highly recommended.

“Iwa-chan jemput aku ga bilang-bilang!” ringis Oikawa Tooru, 23 tahun, yang saat itu baru mendarat di Jepang untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun tinggal di Argentina.

“Berisik. Mau dijemput ga, sih?” ucap Iwaizumi Hajime. Setelah mengambil salah satu koper milik Tooru, Hajime mulai berjalan, tak peduli dengan Tooru yang masih berkutat dengan beragam barang bawaannya yang lain.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Tooru mengejar langkah kaki Hajime. “Ya mau, cuma bilang dulu dong!”

“Hm? Salah siapa coba baru ngasih tau bakal pulang ke Jepang pas mau lepas landas?”

“Lah, jadi salah aku?” Sebelum Hajime bisa menjawab, Tooru menambahkan, “Bilang aja mau bikin _surprise_.”

Hajime terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab. “Berisik.”

Tooru tersenyum, tahu betul bahwa maksud hati Hajime ingin berkata _ya._

* * *

Lima tahun.

Lima tahun setelah mereka lulus sekolah. Lima tahun setelah Tooru memutuskan untuk pergi ke Argentina.

Lima tahun setelah mereka harus rela membiarkan jarak menjadi halangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Tooru, mereka tidak banyak bicara. Hajime menyetir, matanya fokus melihat ke jalan. Tak jarang ia melirik ke arah Tooru, yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih diam dibanding satu jam yang lalu ketika mereka pertama bertemu. Tooru lebih banyak termenung melihat keluar jendela, telapak tangannya menopang dagu.

“Lagi lihat apa?” tanya Hajime, pandangan masih tajam ke depan.

Tooru menoleh ke arah Hajime. "Hm? Jalanannya keliatan beda.”

“Ya beda, lah. Terakhir kamu lewat sini kan 5 tahun yang lalu.”

“Langitnya juga beda,” tambah Tooru. “Jam 6 sore disana biasanya masih terang, disini udah mau gelap.” Jelas Tooru sedang membandingkan suasana senja di Argentina dengan di Jepang. 

“Makanya, dulu jangan bolos kelas geografi.”

“Hah? Emang nyambung?” tanya Tooru, bingung.

“Gatau, lupa.” (Hajime hanya ingin mencairkan suasana.)

Tidak lama, jalan yang mereka lewati mulai terasa familiar. Seringkali Tooru sadar ada beberapa hal yang berubah; Pohon rimbun di pojok jalan pada belokan kanan pertama sudah tidak ada. Toko yang dulu menjual peralatan musik sekarang berubah menjadi toko roti. Taman seberang danau sudah ditambah ayunan.

Setidaknya toko ramen langganan semasa sekolahnya masih sama, tidak ada hal signifikan yang berubah, walau sekarang terlihat lebih lusuh termakan usia.

Tooru tersenyum mengingat hal-hal kecil tersebut.

Hajime tersenyum melihat sahabat masa kecilnya tersenyum.

* * *

Tooru berencana untuk tetap tinggal di rumah orangtuanya selama ia mengunjungi Jepang.

Rumah masa kecil Tooru masih terlihat sama, tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja, kali ini banyak pot-pot bunga di teras rumah, mengingatkannya kepada ibunya yang pernah bercerita tentang hobi berkebunnya setahun terakhir.

Setelah menyapa Keluarga Oikawa dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Tooru dari mobilnya, pada awalnya Hajime berniat pamit. Namun, ternyata ia diajak untuk makan malam bersama.

Suasana makan malam juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat-saat ketika Hajime masih sering berkunjung dan menginap. Rasa nasi kare yang menjadi menu andalan Ibu Oikawa pun masih sama seperti yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Seperti tidak ada yang berubah.

Usai makan malam, Tooru membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar, sedangkan Hajime pergi ke dapur, menawarkan bantuan untuk membersihkan peralatan makan.

25 menit kemudian, Hajime datang membawa dua kaleng minuman dingin, menghampiri Tooru yang sedang duduk di jendela menghadap jalan depan rumahnya.

“Awas, jatuh,” ucap Hajime, perlahan memberikan kaleng minuman untuk Tooru.

Sambil menerima minuman tersebut, Tooru bergeser ke kanan. “Sini, duduk.”

Mereka pun menghabiskan 3 menit dalam diam.

Ribuan kilometer jarak di antara mereka dapat menghasilkan puluhan ribu pesan singkat terkumpul selama 5 tahun terakhir.

Kurang dari 5 cm jarak di antara mereka, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu kata yang terucap dari mulut?

Apakah sesulit itu melepas rindu?

Pada akhirnya Tooru membuka suara. “Aku penasaran. Semenjak aku pergi, aku sering muncul di TV ga?”

Hajime hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. “Tunggu kamu pergi dipanggil Tuhan kayaknya baru muncul di TV.”

“JAHAT BANGET.”

“Lagian nanya ga jelas banget.” Hajime meneguk minumnya. “Kalau lagi musim pertandingan, ya, sering.”

Tooru mengangguk, tidak yakin ingin menjawab apa. “Masih sering ngomong sama Makki? Mattsun?”

“Ga sering. Kita semua sibuk. 3 bulan sekali mungkin?”

(Pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini harusnya udah pernah mereka bahas. Kenapa masih diulang?)

Berselimut diam, lagi. Hajime akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah ada dipikirannya sejak ia mendapat pesan dari Tooru sebelum ia lepas landas.

“Kamu kenapa pulang?” 

Tooru hanya bisa mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. “Entah.”

“Bukannya terakhir kamu bilang kamu ga mau balik lagi?”

“Iya,” jawab Tooru. “Tapi aku takut.”

“Takut?”

“Takut lupa sama suasana rumah. Suasana disini. Semua memori yang aku bikin dari kecil. Temen-temen. Kamu.”

Hajime ingat ketika Tooru mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau balik lagi ke Jepang. Dia tidak mau mengingat sifat-sifat buruknya; egois, iri, keras kepala. Tooru kira dengan kepergiannya, ia bisa memulai hidup baru, meninggalkan hal-hal yang ia benci tersebut.

Namun, Tooru lupa bahwa ia juga harus meninggalkan orang-orang tersayang.

“Pada akhirnya aku juga ga bisa ninggalin diri aku yang dulu. Aku jadi seperti ini sekarang pun adalah hasil dari diri aku yang dulu, dan aku sama sekali ga menyesal,” tambah Tooru.

“Ya bagus,” ucap iwaizumi. “Karena memang sebenarnya ga ada yang salah dari kamu. Kamu egois, keras kepala, terus kenapa? Kamu selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik tiap harinya, dan paling penting kamu tetap menjadi diri kamu sendiri. _And that is what's important_.”

Oikawa termenung, mengukir senyum ketika ia tersadar bahwa apa yang Hajime bilang itu benar.

* * *

“Iwa, inget ga kamu pernah jatuh dari tiang listrik sebelah sana buat nyelamatin anak kucing nyangkut di pagar?” tanya Tooru sambil menunjuk ke arah tiang listrik di depan rumahnya.

“Hah? Berisik!”

“Inget ga waktu kecil tiap pulang sekolah, kamu gandeng tangan aku biar aku ga nyasar,” ingat Tooru sambil tersenyum. “Aneh banget, padahal aku hafal jalan ke arah rumah aku sendiri. Gatau juga kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berhenti ngelakuin itu.”

Kali ini Hajime terdiam.

Tanpa menunggu balasan, Tooru melanjutkan, “Iwa, inget ga waktu terakhir kita ketemu depan rumah aku? _You kis_ —.”

“Tooru," potong Hajime. " _Don't say it_.”

Oikawa tertegun, kemudian menghela nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan ketika mendengar namanya terucap oleh Hajime. “Kamu menyesal?”

“Cium kamu? Ga." Hajime berhenti sesaat, seakan-akan ia belum selesai bicara.

“Hm? Tapi?”

“Menyesal kenapa aku baru sadar pas hari terakhir kamu di Jepang.”

Keduanya tak berani untuk melihat satu sama lain. “Kalau aku bilang iya waktu itu, ga adil buat kamu.”

“Iya, aku ngerti.” Hajime menghabiskan minumnya sebelum ia melanjutkan. “Aku nyaman kita tetap temenan walau kamu jauh. Malah aku lebih nyaman kayak gitu, ga perlu ketemu kamu.”

“Lah kok malah ga mau ketemu aku?”

“Susah ngelepasnya.”

”Kayak sekarang?”

Hajime mengangguk. “5 tahun kupikir cukup. Ternyata cuma butuh 4 jam untuk membuat aku sadar kalau semuanya masih sama kayak dulu; kenangan, perasaan ke kamu, sama sekali ga berubah.”

Tooru paham bahwa ia sendiri menginginkan hal yang sama. _Tapi ini ga adil_ , pikirnya. _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ninggalin dia, dan aku ga mau_.

“Tapi ya gapapa kalo kamu mau tetap jadi teman aja,” tambah Hajime. “Kita bisa melewati 5 tahun terakhir, kenapa harus ada yang berubah?”

Menyadari waktu yang sudah semakin larut, Hajime memutar badannya dan hendak beranjak dari jendela. “Aku ga bisa mengulang masa lalu. Kalau bisa, aku bakal balik lagi ke 2 hari sebelum kamu pergi. _Even just for a day. Maybe it would make a difference_.”

Hajime berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ketika Tooru berbalik badan dan memegang tangannya.

“ _No one can change the past_. Tapi aku ga mau kita sama-sama menyesal di kemudian hari, _knowing that I can do something about it right now_.” Tooru menarik tangan Hajime, membuatnya membungkuk dan mencium bibirnya.

_See, even he tastes exactly the same like 5 years ago._

_Because no matter how far you run away, you'll always come back home._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ini tulisan lama sebenernya, tapi aku rombak sekitar 40%. Terus aku kepikiran mau buat series Haikyuu x Blue Neighbourhood, dimana nantinya aku akan tulis satu pasang karakter HQ berdasarkan lagu dari album Blue Neighbourhood - Troye Sivan. Niat aja dulu. Enjoy, by the way~


End file.
